Points of Oblivion
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: Just a bunch of Nico centric one-shots and etc that I wrote for a RP blog that no longer exists that I didn't want to go to waste. Pretty general with... some other themes I guess? Prompts, ideas and suggestions are very much welcome.
1. Edgar

A sigh breezed past Nico's pale pink and chapped lips as he finally give in and ran his fingers along the feline's spine, invoking a loving purr from said creature. He wasn't sure how that worked though. The purr he meant. I mean, he was quite literally running his fingers down the _actual_ smooth and rigid bone of the deceased cat. How could it still purr? It kinda made no sense. There was no skin or fur or nerves or, well, _brain_ for that matter to go through the whole 'sense of feeling' thing/ritual, so how did it purr?

And come to think of it, how did he even end up in this situation again?

He remembers walking through a graveyard in an abandoned town somewhere in Mexico when he suddenly came across the skeletal remains of a cat. Temporarily forgetting the effect it had on the dead, he twisted his skull ring out of sheer boredom as he walked past it. So, logically speaking, he _probably_ shouldn't _as_ surprised as he was to find something rubbing up against his leg while a soft purr filled the still air. He had _tried_ to shake it off and lose it but the little skeletal feline was determined to stick to his side. Eventually, Nico had admitted defeat and collapsed onto the ground and leaned back against a tree, allowing the cat to climb all about him, purring and rubbing against him. And, despite his initial reluctance, Nico found himself slowly caving into the big, hollow eye sockets that wouldn't stop staring up at him expectantly.

Which brought him back to now.

Looking down at the little creature that had bundled up in his lap, Nico considered how to deal with this situation. He could always just shadow travel away and leave it here. But that would be mean. And considering that it seemed to have died a kitten (hit by something too hard if the obvious break and cracks in its skull was any indication), that would be like abandoning a baby in the middle of nowhere. And the moment that came to mind, a too vivid image of a lost and confused little 10 year old boy who just found out that the last person to ever care for him, the last person who he could remember he _had_, was dead and gone came to mind and that was just _not_ okay.

Another sigh was heard as Nico's hands shifted to finger to jutting out piece of bone on the feline's skull. That didn't seem to be a good idea, however, as the cat started to make hissing noises and tried to bat Nico's hand away. Smiling slightly, the Ghost King moved his hand so it was running along the cat's spine again. He chuckled slightly when the cat instantly relaxed and started purring again. He liked the feline he decided. But if he was going to keep it then he'd have to give it a name. So, looking down, Nico silently asked, "What's your name little guy?"

The kitten just stared up at him with curious eye sockets, head tilted to the left slightly.

"Bones?"

Note to self: Deceased cats have surprisingly good incredulous stares.

"Hannibal?"

Okay. They give good blank stares too. Or maybe it's just this one?

"Vendetta?" _No._

"Calcium?" _Seriously?_

"Jack the Pumpkin King?" _Dude._

"Edgar?"

Judging by the hearty purr he got in response, Nico thought that he actually liked that one. So, nodding, Nico stood up with Edgar in hand and started off towards the exit. While idly wondering if skeletal cats need food and water, or if they even _grow_ for that matter, he felt Edgar playfully twist his ring. He froze for a moment at that, curious and wary about whether or not it would work again. After a few moments of nothing, he sighed in relief and kept walking. Then he heard barking somewhere close behind him.

All he could think was '_Oh fuck…_'

**I'd like to apologize for any and all errors, misspelt words or whatever. I know it's not great (or at all for that matter) but I tried my best kinda so…yeah… This was inspired by viria. I wanted to do a Halloween one but I didn't get to finish so…yeah. Sorry. I'll try to get that one up next week and, hopefully, it will be better than this disaster. Prompts, suggestions, ideas and such things are welcome and accepted. Including pairings. Whether cannon or not, yaoi or not, bring it.**

**Fun Facts: The names that Nico gave above are actually either names I came up with or names others came up with on what to call the little kitten. So yeah, there's that.**

**Well, thanks and…till next time I guess?**


	2. The Lost And The Found

Nico stared blankly at the tombstone before him, the words carved into the hard material doing nothing but increasing his level of apathy. He always thought that when this day finally came he would cry. No matter how much he tried to pretend he was brave and strong, no matter how much he tried to convince _himself_ that he wasn't scared anymore, he always _knew_ he would cry. He would scream and cry and fall to his knees while cursing any and everything as loud as he could. But he didn't. He just stood there and stared, unable and unsure of how to _truly_ react.

_How was he __supposed to__ react?_

He hadn't even _meant_ to find this. He was just wandering around the outskirts of Burano, Italy (_she grew up here,_ he vaguely remembers), when he suddenly came across an old unused graveyard. He'd continued his wandering in there until he finally came across the tombstone in front of him now.

Which brought us back to the 'what to do?' problem.

Although, when he thought about it, there was nothing _to_ do. He couldn't bring her back. He couldn't change what had happened. He couldn't _do_ anything. And even if he _could_, he had a feeling that it would all still be for naught. So what was the point? It didn't matter anymore- _nothing_ mattered by this point. This was all just another stupid point of oblivion. So, releasing a tired sigh, Nico ran his fingers over the cold marble and simply muttered something nonsensical before shadow travelling to wherever it is that he left Edgar.

Carved into the tombstone was one simple sentence:

'_Here lies Maria di Angelo; mother, friend and true angel amongst men.'_

…

"_Provano vergogna per me madre favore e continuo a riposare fino a quando possiamo finalmente incontrare di nuovo."_

"_Feel no shame for me mother please and continue to rest until we can finally meet again."_

* * *

**So, who guessed correctly that it was his mom? Be honest now.**


	3. Poetry is fun (when it doesn't kill you)

Poor little dark prince;

Crawling through your shadows

Begging for your peace,

Looking for love you know you long ago lost.

But what misery- what pain?

All we see is a strained mask, a steel wall.

But from the inside I can hear the sounds,

The breaking and shattering as you slowly fall apart.

Run from your problems-

Go as far as you can-

Maybe then the demons will yield.

But you can still taste the bitter,

Hear the taunting words and it all.

Poor little dark prince,

What ever will you do now?

The monsters still lurk-

Still whisper and call-

While they pull at your soul and tug at your walls.

They threaten to break,

They threaten to fall,

The walls won't last long

And everything will soon be out.

But what's left of poor dark prince then?

The love-

The pain,

The strife

And rare gain;

The dark prince doesn't know what to do.

But fear not and worry no more,

It'll be over before you know it

And the pain shall be no more;

Dark prince is finally at peace.

But till then,

Till the sun has started to rise

On your eternal dark shadow,

Despair all you wish

And fear till your last breath,

For the ghost king is trapped in his own mind.


	4. Please don't kill me (ironically)

**Sorry for the late update but I lost track of time and stuff.**

**Warning: This fic is the result of absolutely NO ONE giving any prompts, suggestions or ideas so...yeah. Seriously though, my friend threw the book in my eye when she read this. My other friend just hit me with it a few times.**

**I WILL STILL BE ACCEPTING PROMPTS, SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS AFTER THIS IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ANY.**

* * *

Nico stared rather blankly at the sight below him. He'd been contemplating this for quite some time but, even as he stood there on the very literal edge of his decision, he was still uncertain about whether or not to go through with it. In all honesty though, he wasn't really sure of _why_ he was still uncertain. What reason did he have to _not_ go through with it? It's not like there was anyone keeping him here really. The only one that actually might was Hazel and she didn't exactly need him. She had Frank and the others to look after her (although she didn't really need them to either). And it's not like what was beyond this point was a mystery to him. He was a child of the Underworld- of _course_ he knew what came after! In fact, there were actually more perks in committing suicide as opposed to remaining alive.

For example, his memories would come back in full. They'd been coming back little by little and bit by bit in completely random and unorthodox sequences but, if Bianca had told him the truth- and he had no doubt that she had- they'd come back fully post death. And not to mention that he could always try for rebirth. Well, that is if he didn't end up in the Fields of Punishment.

A strong breeze blew by and nearly made him topple into the pit. _Seems even the wind wants me gone._ He thought bemusedly.

An ever so tired sigh breezed past his lips as Nico looked back down, absentmindedly wondering when it is that his gaze had flitted upwards. He had chosen a volcano for this. It wasn't quite bubbling and churning over the edge but it was still active and the small town below had already evacuated to safety so no one would notice him- like always. He just figured that the lava would be a lovely little joke considering how 'cold' he always was. Sighing again, Nico turned so his back was facing the edge, his arms spread out wide. For a moment, he simply teetered back and forth precariously.

And then he was falling.

His last thought? '_Figures the sky wouldn't be blue…_'

* * *

**I feel as if there wasn't as much effort put into this as there should've been. I apologize immensely for that.**


End file.
